


Silenzio attonito di attesa

by LeNoir14



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Detective Ray, F/M, Football Player Yuya, Kidnapping, Pianist Yuzu, Teacher Zarc
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeNoir14/pseuds/LeNoir14
Summary: Yuya Sakaki e Yuzu Hiraghi sono studenti del liceo alle prese con le loro passioni e, soprattutto, con una famiglia disastrata. Yuzu vive con Ray, una madre che cerca, senza successo, di unire il mondo della famiglia con quello del lavoro per sostituirsi al marito scappato di casa troppi anni fa; Yuya cerca di non soffrire troppo per la mancanza di una madre che suo padre Zarc non nomina mai.Si sostengono a vicenda, si aiutano e cercano di godersi al massimo la loro vita anche con tutti i problemi che trovano davanti, e l'amico Shingo è l'aiutante di una storia che profuma d'amore... almeno fino a quando un giorno le cose precipitano, e quello che era un semplice dramma familiare inizia a diventare un incubo senza un lieto fine.





	1. Solo per quegli occhi

Yuzu Hiraghi aveva già ricevuto troppe delusioni, quel giorno, per poterne riceverne altre. Non aveva chiesto nulla, al Signore, nulla che non fosse la banale preghiera di un giorno memorabile, qualcosa che rendesse onore ai sacrifici fatti e che si elevasse al punteggio perfetto nella scala dei suoi ricordi. Il giorno dell'audizione aveva tramutato i giorni precedenti in manciate scarne di secondi male assortiti, con le dita a pigiare sui tasti del pianoforte in attimi di tempo che apparivano secoli. La Quinta di Beethoven non era mai stata classificata come sonata particolarmente difficile - e a ragione era stato scelto proprio perché altro livello sarebbe stato impensabile per l'esile quindicenne che ancora arrancava a fatica nell'inglobare alla sua bravura tutta la tastiera, resa irraggiungibile non da qualche pecca nelle sue qualità,  agile eleganza accompagnata da un fortissimo talento, quanto dall'esagerata mole dell'enorme Yamaha che ancora la costringeva a sobbalzi ineleganti quando le sonate erano particolarmente vivaci - ma l'inconcessibilitá dell'errore sostava nella pretesa di una performance che rendesse onore al genio tedesco che l'aveva ideata, e quindi ad una sicurezza che lei doveva raggiungere tra le note di uno spartito per la sua memoria privo di particolari segreti. Una sicurezza che lei avrebbe potuto raggiungere soltanto nella ramificazioni della tranquillità a vegliare la sua anima, ma che il destino sembrava ardentemente desideroso di distruggere.

"Quindi non puoi proprio venire?"

Ray Akaba non sembrava particolarmente agitata, sebbene avesse appena comunicato alla propria figlia l'impossibilità di presenziare al suo importante debutto per un caso della massima importanza che l'attendeva nel suo ufficio. Gli occhi magenta sembravano soltanto interessati alla tazza di caffellatte a cui aveva appena aggiunto una gran dose di cubetti candidi, e il gesto svogliato della mano nello stringere con forza il cucchiaino - affinché simile brodaglia divenisse un concentrato glicemico di dubbia utilità - sembrava avere tutta la sua attenzione.

L'attenzione della figlia invece andava tutta alla donna, gli occhi d'acquamarina a scandagliare la sua figura per non concedere sguardo alla ferita appena apertasi nel suo cuore. Mai come in quel momento Yuzu sentì l'acredine scandagliare il suo corpo per quel luccicante distintivo con cui la donna sembrava condividere una vita più intensa di quella che passava con la propria famiglia. Potevano chiamarla egoista, sciocca narcisista dal cuore di tenebra, viziata mocciosa dal molesto desiderio di vedere il mondo confluire soltanto sulla sia persona; per Yuzu una cosa simile non avrebbe avuto la benché minima importanza. Dal suo personale e offeso punto di vista, per quanto crudele potesse sembrare, ciò che vedeva era soltanto una donna che preferiva trascorrere la vita in qualsiasi luogo che non fossero le proprie tranquille mura domestiche, e questo solo perché ogni angolo di quel piccolo ma grazioso appartamento aveva il potere di risvegliare, nel cuore della donna, l'acceso odio che ancora cocava nei confronti del miserabile fedifrago macchiatosi di vigliaccheria per quel suo rifuggire dalle responsabilità di una famiglia allargataso oltre le sue aspettative. Le sue numerose amanti non avevamo mai gradito quel cerchio dorato che l'uomo doveva inserire all'anulare per sviare ogni sospetto; l'odore di talco e bebè le avrebbe potute mettere definitivamente in fuga.

"Il mio capo conta su di me per la cattura di quei trafficanti, tesoro" alzatasi velocemente dalla sedia cigolante - una protesta che solo il legno poteva permettersi, mentre alla giovane nulla rimaneva da fare se non lasciarsi guidare dal silenzio - la donna prese dall'appendiabiti la propria giacca, sorridendo alla ragazzina senza convinzione.

"Sono convinta che andrai benissimo, oggi! Fai vedere quanto è brava la mia bambina!"

 

Incassare un simile colpo sostava nella lista di Yuzu Hiraghi che riportava metodicamente tutte le imprese da lei giudicabili improponibili. Era davvero una richiesta così ardua quella di riuscire a portarle via, alla donna, uno spazio di tempo che non cozzasse con il lavoro? Era davvero qualcosa di inaudito il suo diritto di figlia, in confronto ad una banda male in arnese che di certo non andavano a temere solo sua madre, in un corpo di polizia da duecento e più uomini? No, la dignità e l'orgoglio avrebbero preteso indifferenza e placida rassegnazione, ma quel giorno il nervoso che la portava a tremare da capo a piedi sembrò quasi urlarle l'incapacità del suo cuore, in quel frangente scosso dalle onde dell'ansia, di risollevarsi per comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto, ossia con la rassegnazione di chi indossava una maschera per crudele imposizione.

Ecco perché,  quando all'arrivo in classe vide Yuya pararsi innanzi con le mani giunte e il viso supplice, la ragazza si tenne subito pronta al peggio. D'altronde non potevano ferirla di più della madre. O no?

"Fammi indovinare, Yuya. Nemmeno tu puoi venire, vero?"

"Che? No!"

Fu così spontanea, quella risposta data di getto e senza alcun pelo sua lingua - e per questo anche decisamente straziato, nel suo presentarsi - che quasi la cartella scolastica, stretta mollemente tra le sue mani, non cadde rovinosamente al suolo. Il che non avrebbe rappresentato una tragedia se non a livello batteriologico, e solo quando per qualcuno ciò avesse peso - e purtroppo l'ordine delle note aveva spinto la giovane promessa a cercare decoro anche al di fuori dello spartito.

"Sono meschino a chiederti questo favore adesso, me ne rendo conto, però... mi aiuteresti a cercare uno smoking per il concerto? Per questo genere di cose sono una frana, lo sai!"

Sì, lo sguardo di Yuya si tingeva di sfumature colpevoli, e il viso mesto denunciava una colpa dichiarata con fatica... ma perché per il ragazzo doveva apparire come un reato di indicibile natura il distogliere l'attenzione di lei dall'importante prova che l'attendeva nel tardo pomeriggio, sebbene ciò non gli doveva apparire abbastanza grave quanto il presenziare in una forma che potesse mettere l'amica a disagio.

"Yuya..."

In quel frangente, Yuzu non sapeva nemmeno come articolare le parole per esprimere il sollievo adesso avvolto attorno al suo cuore, un balsamo benefico che andava a curare, sebbene solo in parte, quel moto di rabbia che ella si era imposta di tacere per il bene altrui. La risata cristallina sgorgò dalle sue labbra prima ancora che ella potesse rendersene conto.

"Come posso esimermi dall'evitare un atroce delitto nei confronti della moda?" Lo zaffiro screziato di chiaro luccicava di bagliori liquidi, quando incrociò le iridi vermiglie, dipinte di uno stupore denunciante la confusione ad una simile reazione. Che sfumatura avrebbero avuto, quelle magnifiche gemme, se lei avesse dato retta al suo istinto e gli si fosse stretta addosso, condono dalla mestizia dal quale lui la stava liberando?

"Conosco giusto un paio di posti che potrebbero fare al caso nostro, sai? E non fare quella faccia!" Rapida, la mano di lei andò su quel viso fanciullesco ancora immerso in uno stato catatonico "Le prove inizieranno verso le cinque e mezza di oggi... hai idea di quanto tempo abbiamo a disposizione? Sarà anche un buon modo per distrarmi"

E allora, solo allora, solo con quelle parole, Yuya sorrise, il viso a illuminarsi per quella chiostra candida che adesso sghignazzava i timori appena abbandonati alle sue spalle. Un sorriso che Yuzu scoprì di amare.

 

Lo aveva scorto subito tra le prime file, la ragazza, mentre salutava con un cenno d'incoraggiamento che quasi scompariva, tra le due matrone vestite in abiti sgargianti che gli sedevano ai lati.

Le dita avevano accettato di rendersi il tramite della sua anima, di lasciar sgorgare fuori come un fiume in piena l'oceano di pensieri che ella aveva sempre arginato dietro un sorriso di circostanza e occhi incapaci di parlare. Era questo per lei, la musica, una magia infinita le cui formule erano note solo a chi dedicava a simile incanto la sua anima, concedendogliela assieme agli spettri che invano si era tentati di nascondere. La musica accoglieva tutto, perché tutto è umano nel conciliabolo di note intrise di sentimento. Verità, palcoscenico delle anime umane che divenivano infine dimentiche del motivo del silenzio, non concependo altro mondo se non quella in cui essa può dominare sovrana. Viveva di quegli istanti, Yuzu, di quei frangenti catartici che la beavano della vera felicità.

Lo scroscio degli applausi, le parole di elogio della platea, i sorrisi di chi l'aveva ascoltata... erano la prova, la certezza oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio, che quanto da lei desiderato comunicare era lì, rappreso nelle loro memorie e nelle melodie che i ricordi abitavano in un loop elegantemente infinito, eppure per Yuzu, in quell'istante, nulla aveva più importanza se non lo sguardo estasiato del suo amico, in piedi nell'evidenza della sua esaltazione, con le mani a battere ritmicamente il trotto sconnesso del suo cuore, felice in quello smagliante sorriso indossato con più eleganza del bianco completo fresco di negozio. La guardava come se il mondo avesse appena raggiunto l'apice della sua ragionevolezza con la magnifica esibizione appena ascoltata, e ogni gesto di elogio, quelli che la circostanza chiamava coerenti all'ambiente circostante,  appariva svilente per ciò che egli aveva intenzione di comunicare, quasi l'urlarle la sua bravura non potesse essere minimamente sufficiente. Non che Yuzu ne avesse avuto bisogno, comunque; le bastava guardare gli occhi umidi di pianto del ragazzo per comprendere quanto scossa fosse la sua anima al seguito del suo dono al mondo, e per Yuzu non vi fu altra ragione per essere felice perché tutto - l'impegno profuso ad oltranza nello studio di ogni singolo movimento, la caparbietà a non arrendersi dinanzi agli ostacoli, lo sconforto superato con parole cariche di nuova linfa energetica - era stato realizzato - e lo avvide in quel momento - solo per avere la possibilità do scorgere quegli occhi.


	2. Solo per il sorriso di lei

Yuzu guardava con amorevole affetto l'elegante bracciale d'argento che adesso risplendeva sul suo polso, e nel rimirarlo lasciava alle tenere carezze del sole il compito di farlo rifulgere quasi nello splendio del candido oro. L'amico aveva detto di chiamarsi frana, quando al suo indirizzo andavano a palesarsi piccoli quesiti riguardanti la moda e altri argomenti di genere non virile - così aveva dato a intendere quando aveva scongiurato il suo aiuto la settimana precedente - eppure nulla avrebbe potuto negare un invidiabile buon gusto nella scelta di quei rigidi anelli incastonati per l'eternità grazie alla splendida ametista che ne impediva qualsiasi movimento li portasse a dividersi. Lo aveva ricevuto al termine della sua esibizione, quando il suo impaziente amico aveva deciso di fiondarsi nelle quinte per trovarla e metterla a parte di tutti i complimenti che nel mare di vecchi ingessati egli non aveva saputo esternare; le mani nascoste dietro la schiena avevano rivelato il loro segreto solo dopo il fiume di parole apparentemente interminabile, e tra le tante beatitudini godute in quel particolare giorno - tra cui anche la stessa compagnia della bella compagna - la più fulgida era stata proprio nel sorriso che ella gli aveva regalato allo scoperchiare della piccola scatoletta nera. L'abbraccio seguito era stato il suggello perfetto per concludere degnamente il piccolo ritratto di gioia che il giovane stava dipingendo nel suo cuore.

"Oggi tocca a me assisterti, sai?" Disse la ragazza dopo lunghi frangenti di silenziosa contemplazione, spostando lo sguardo zaffirino dal vivido argento alla figura dell'amico, in quel momento impegnato a trafficate nella sua borsa per la ricerca dell'ennesimo oggetto caduto vittima del suo disordine.

"Già, e se non l'hai già preso, possiamo benissimo fare una corsa a prendere un costume da cheerleader" la lieve risata che uscì dalla borsa - momentaneamente inglobata alla testa del giovane scapestrato - sembrava sinceramente diverita della battuta appena pronunciata, e Yuzu non volle sapere quale assurda immagine fosse apparsa nella mente dell'amico ancora nascosto all'interno della borsa.

"Scemo!" Esclamò lei, picchiando scherzosamente il braccio sinistro,  non indaffarato nella ricerca "Non è colpa mia se il campo di calcio pretende molto meno che il mio palcoscenico! E non mi pare tu debba lamentarti, visto che..."

Una mano ferma arrivò a interrompe la filippica della moda mossa dall'iniziale schermo. Le falangi che catturarono la sua spalla furono lievi, nel richiamare un attenzione ormai totalmente convergente sul ragazzo che aveva fatto della sua testa una banalissima cartellina nera, e al voltarsi del viso arrossato di lei - calore salitole alle guance per un simile spavento, meritevole di un astio proporzionato ai battiti che il cuore aveva mancato in quei frangenti - esse si ritrassero, istinto galante che comprendeva l'infamia di un contatto eccessivamente familiare eppure calibrato per non lasciare impliciti messaggi che potevano essere male interpretati. D'altronde, che Shingo Sawatari agisse solo nel proprio interesse non era un mistero per nessuno, e l'ignoranza non sarebbe mai appartenuta a qualcuno che la rinnegava con la semplice ingerenza della sua persona anche dove essa non ha alcuna frangia di spazio per esibirsi adeguatamente.

"Sai che siamo amici e tutto, Hiraghi, ma diverrò il tuo più acerrimo nemico, se distrarrai il mio attaccante di punta!" Poteva davvero apparire una minaccia, quella, se il sorriso gentile venuto a increspargli le labbra non avesse messo a tacere eventuali timori su un suo improbabile malumore.

"E hai deciso di mettermi a tacere provocandomi un infarto? Sei davvero crudele, Sawatari" rispose quindi lei, stando al gioco e allungando nuovamente il braccio esile per allontanare il nuovo arrivato e le sue sconclusionate imposizioni.

"Mi riempie d'orgoglio il fatto che litighiate per me, ragazzi, ma vi assicuro che non ve ne è bisogno" le parole di Yuya avrebbero dovuto imprimersi di maggiore considerazione nell'agitare lieve del piccolo block notes che teneva tra le mani - l'oggetto fedifrago che aveva tentato di far perdere le sue tracce - eppure anche lui, come il biondo alle spalle della ragazza, non riusciva a mantenere alcuna traccia di solennità senza che un sorriso sghembo facesse la sua apparizione sul viso dalla pelle diafana.

"Vuoi dire che una finale di campionato non è un motivo più che sufficiente per chiederti tutto per me?" Gli chiese di rimando Shingo, il dito a scorrere sul ciuffo impertinente che calcava, senza alcun rispetto per alcun pettine, il volto giovale adesso prossimo ad un falso atteggiamento possessivo. Alcune ragazze, passate loro accanto, non poterono trattenere una lieve risatina divertita, udibile seppure coperta da mani incapaci di soffocare il suono, e a simile reazione il volto del ragazzo dagli occhi di zaffiro sembrò illuminarsi anche con maggiore enfasi. D'altronde, che egli agisse solo per rendere spettacolo la sua persona accettava con gioia anche quello che nasceva come divertimento.

"Shingo caro" lo sguardo ammiccante di Yuya parlava di protagonismo che, sebbene meno pretenzioso di quello dell'amico, pretendeva comunque una sua degna partecipazione "Come puoi anche solo immaginare che io non stia a pensare alla nostra partita e alle splendide giocate che faremo insieme? È ovvio che tu stia al centro dei miei pensieri!"

"Come per tutti, del resto!" Fu la risposta pronta del ragazzo, trionfo per quel complimento che, seppur strutturato in un contesto diverso dal reale, pur piacque per come suonava. Il petto gonfio e gli occhi a nascondersi a tanta -architettata - ammirazione furono il suo metodo studiato per esprimerla. Una risata chiuse il piccolo e vivace siparietto messo insieme dai due, un fragore spensierato di Yuzu che spense l'incontro delle mani dei due avvenuto con la solita grettezza. D'altronde, la grazia esibita dai due tra i fili di erba sintetica aveva davvero un palco che gli rendeva ancora più onore; il club del teatro shakespeariano li aveva accolti con tutti gli onori, perché di loro amava quella spiccata capacità d'improvvisazione che adesso i due erano consapevoli di dover esprimere unicamente nella partita bisognosa di una memorabile performance che rendesse onore agli sforzi fatti nei precedenti incontri.

 

La vittoria, quel giorno, era divenuta dama capricciosa dalle voluttuose pretese, vittima del desiderio che aveva percepito in quel campo ingrigito dalla pioggia e spettatrice di uno scontro che la onorasse come le antiche divinità romane avevano udito i loro nomi tra le concitate urla dei gloriosi cavalieri che forgiavano la loro vita per il loro onore, sfiorando la morte in un campo che nel presente si tingeva di un verde sdrucciolevole e infido nella sicurezza che non poteva offrire. Parlare davvero di aulici concetti che scendevano davvero l'importanza della vita da un indegna morte sarebbe apparso quasi irritante, in un contesto esterno che guardava la partita per quel che era, ossia un semplice scontro amichevole nelle quali giovani appena sbozzati nell'arte del calcio iniziavano ad assaporare l'acre olezzo dell'agonismo, con un livello che però non avrebbe deturpato le loro aspirazioni ma solo esteriorizzate in nuovi progetti e in quel lavorio personale che foggia il carattere.

Per Yuya e Shingo non era così. Il passato - i loro precedenti io che con tanto ardore avevano consumato la loro stessa anima per condurli lì, ad un passo dal podio più ambito - aveva assunto le fattezze delle loro stesse ombre, appesantite da una forma di responsabilità condivisa che rendeva tutti partecipi di un solo errore, e tale responsabilità pretendeva, con obbligo eccedente alla pazzia, una performance che non scendesse al livello della perfezione già studiato in maniera millimetrica nei loro precedenti risultati.

E per quei loro avversari così audaci e così decisi delle loro stesse motivazioni, ogni tentennamento avrebbe dato sospetto non alla sventura quanto all'inganno, perché all'onore per se stessi si sentì l'ancor più oneroso dovere, fin da primi concitati istanti, di dar onore anche a quegli sguardi coraggiosi che, dall'altro lato del campo, apparivano fieri come cavalieri prossimi alla loro ennesima mischia.

"Quell'ultimo gol è stato fenomenale, Yuya! Hai dru... ehm"

"Driblato. Grazie di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il mio complimento post partita"

Il viso di Yuzu oscurava quel sole ancora riottoso a mostrarsi, ma la pioggia rada sembrava aver dato il suo implicito invito ad ogni ballo più sfrenato, ad ogni esuberanza non eccedesse nei confini del rispetto dei loro avversari, che nella loro mestizia avevano da meditare solo una tecnica di gioco e una solidarietà si squadra di poco inferiore ai vincitori, quei Lancers che avevano sfondato la loro difesa come un esercito di cavalleria pesante.

I confini dello stadio si erano in quel momento cancellati, sgretolate da quel triplice fischio che aveva posto termine alle loro fatiche e che aveva concesso ai loro genitori di accedere al loro bene più prezioso, chi abbracciando la prole con orgoglio - e senza alcun conto di quel viscido che la pelle dei ragazzi conservava in ricordo dell'acquazzone spentosi a pochi minuti dalla partita - chi con coraggio, affermando un egual conforto nella riaffermazione di una bravura che aveva solo da rilucere con più impegno.

Non Yuya. Era quello un quadro che il ragazzo ammirava assente, steso tra i filamenti smeraldini che camuffano la chioma umidiccia e bisognosa di un buon bagno, consapevole che l'accesso era lì, a sua totale disposizione, ma che il semplice rapportarsi con tanta agognata gioia avrebbe inevitabilmente comportato la presa di coscienza che lui, nella sua cocciuta speranza, aveva sperato di scacciare con ottusa disperazione. Era un dato di fatto che quel suo padre troppo disponibile nel far promesse non fosse una mente lucida di disporre delle sue stesse parole; se egli fosse stato una data o un personaggio storico, allora l'interesse di Zarc Sakaki nei suoi confronti sarebbe apparso addirittura asfissiante, ma non vi era alcuna gioia nel sostenere che, in quanto esterno a qualunque libro di storia il medioevo avesse da offrire, Yuya sarebbe sempre venuto dopo una lunga serie di esigenze che fin dai primordi della sua carriera di insegnante universitario lo avevano sempre reso uno degli uomini più brillanti del firmamento del sapere. Non si poteva eccellere in tutto, e di fatto anche Zarc mostrava la sua umanità tra le mura domestiche, in dimostrazioni d'affetto che divenivano più sporadiche con l'avanzare dell'età e di un'autonomia che il giovane aveva preso in se non tanto per quieto vivere o per un qualche modello da seguire ma perché inevitabilmente aveva dovuto fare di necessità virtù, e della propria vita aveva dovuto prendere le redini prima di un qualche frangente che gli facesse perdere tutto ciò che aveva. La mancanza di una madre, scomparsa con il sorriso il giorno in cui l'aveva messo al mondo, era stato doloroso solo nei primi tempi, quando all'inesperienza si accumulano una serie di fallimenti di cui l'imbarazzo impediva ogni forma di dialogo, ma la volontà di mostrarsi forte lo aveva sempre voluto in piedi, sorridente, felice di una situazione che altri ignoravano per sua stessa volontà, e fiducioso che, nonostante le mille dimenticanze, il cuore di Zarc covasse per lui un affetto sincero, incondizionato nonostante il suo lavoro ad imporsi come un'amante inopportuna nel fragile rapporto che nessuno dei due era ancora in grado di descrivere. Litigare non era infatti un'azione attuabile nei rari frangenti di spazio che i due ritagliavano nella disarmonia di vite parallele, eppure la quiete che regnava non andava a significare nulla se non l'incapacità stessa di poter davvero avere una forma di dialogo che pure li voleva in disaccordo. E gli veniva quasi da ridere, a Yuya, al pensiero che le rimostranze raggrumatesi nel risentimento paterno nemmeno avevano un appuntamento al quale farsi forza. Zarc era padrone del suo tempo, e neppure un calendario preciso aveva da stabilire un punto di riferimento al quale lui - e in verità chiunque fosse coinvolto nella caotica vita privata dell'uomo - avesse da tener conto.

Tutti, quel giorno, avevano combattuto per qualcuno a loro caro. I loro sforzi non erano certo paghi a loro stessi - la gloria appariva infatti insapore, quando nessuno aveva da renderti merito del tuo orgoglio - e di sicuro quel perno su cui la volontà aveva sicuro appoggio tutti quanti lo avevano in quel momento al loro fianco, sorridente, in una qualunque gamma di sentimento potesse fare da sostegno all'altalena di emozioni regalate da una partita spettacolare; Yuya avrebbe voluto che quella persona fosse suo padre, ma l'inconciliabilità delle occasioni aveva aperto i suoi occhi verso un nuovo germoglio che pian piano sorgeva nella retta dei comuni rimpianti. Tutti avevano da rimpiangere qualcosa, ma Yuya sapeva perfettamente quanto ogni sua lacrima avesse da rispecchiarsi in quelle della ragazza a lui di fronte, scottata dalle sue stesse ferite e delusa dalle stesse aspettative. Erano parole non dette, quelle che il ragazzo aveva da dichiarare nel suo sorriso splendente, vivido nella chiostra diamantina che luceva ancor di più nell'aere smorto offerto dalle nuvolaglie ancora incerte del loro passaggio, inquinanti un cielo tediato dalla loro presenza, e questo perché il potere della parola era per lui incapace di dipingere il profondo senso di gratitudine gravante nel suo cuore. Nemmeno l'aria avrebbe conosciuto il suo segreto, perché solo uno sguardo riusciva a comunicare perfettamente l'obiettivo del suo continuo combattere. I lancieri vincevano delle loro convinzioni, e la sua risoluzione Yuya l'aveva attinta - la convinzione a bollare il suo pensiero - solo dal sorriso di lei. Quello splendido sorriso che ridonava al mondo il sole ancora sconfitto.


	3. I raminghi pensieri

Si sa, sono le idee più folli a calamitare i pensieri in una spirale che quasi arriva a supplicare una concreta realizzazione che divinizzi la follia stessa a pura arte creatrice. Di artistico, nel piano dei due ragazzi, nessuno vi avrebbe scorto nulla, ma era forse puro genio una conclusione che si collimava sulla semplice - eppure strabiliante - deduzione riguardante le proprie imperfette vite; se incompleta era quella famiglia dalla quale non ricavavano mai necessario affetto e la giusta dose di attenzioni - e vi sarebbe stato da discutere con quei tali che di libertà anelavano e la invidiano quanti eccedevano in confini che sfociavano nel menefreghismo - allora le mani dei ragazzi avrebbero fatto collidere quelle due sfere ignoranti i veri obiettivi che ormai avevano assunto una priorità scomposta. Fratelli era un nome che ben si confaceva alla loro intesa creativa, e gli innumerevoli utili che loro stessi stavano a ricavare dal consolidarsi del loro progetto - o meglio, la conquista di una positività che premiasse i loro sforsi - non portava l'egoismo a cercarsi una definizione che calzasse alle loro idee; i digiuni di parole e lo sciabordio del silenzio che nelle loro vite era stata una costanza delle loro fredde dimore affaticava solo le mille elucubrazioni che giustificavano ampiamente quanto pretendevano e che invece avrebbe dovuto costituire un loro diritto prima ancora di vederli insieme nella lotta in onore dell'amore.

Riempire i vuoti appariva quasi fin troppo semplice; le mani delicate di Ray avrebbero amorevolmente curato le ferite del cuore - ancora incapaci di cicatrizzarsi - racchiuse nel petto del povero Zarc, il quale avrebbe dimostrato,  a sua volta, quanto il genere maschile non andava da generalizzare nella parabola di difetti umani che lei stessa aveva realizzato nella sua mente come ardita difesa contro ogni tentazione. Se la perfezione davvero non inglobava le realtà umane, perché vanificate proprio per la loro natura a quella definizione irrealistica, pure quel colpo di genio meritava un plauso onorevole che rendesse merito alla lampadina accesasi nella mente di entrambi - secondo più, secondo meno - al confabulio delle comuni sofferenze.

Era perfetto, sì... eppure arenava in un piccolo ma significativo dettaglio: Ray e Zarc non avevano mai avuto modo di attribuirsi una conoscenza che superava il semplice narrare svolto dai rispettivi figli. Nomi senza volto, forse così confusi nella caos delle parole ignorate da non risultare evidenti se non dopo numerosi sforzi, vite condotte ad una distanza che al centro avrebbe benissimo inglobato galassie remote, un perseguire di strade che, fino a quel momento, nulla aveva percepito di quella perfezione che a detta dei figli era da anelare come l'aria nella claustrofobia degli spazi chiusi. Un quadro svilente, morto di una speranza che faticava a sbocciare ma che i due avrebbero voluto vedere anche se esso non avesse assunto che la forma dell'illusione; il vero e il falso erano certo due categorie distinte dal tempo e dalla morale che recalcitrava a sentir bene nella loro storia, eppure era ferma intenzione dei due giovani scardinare ogni limitazione per giungere fino alla loro meta. E, nella loro circostanza, quel suddetto limite aveva come promotore la forza della giustizia.

"Non è esattamente il modo più romantico per iniziare una storia d'amore, ma in fondo avevamo detto che gli estremi rimedi erano la nostra norma, no?"

"Ma quando ne avevamo parlato non immaginavo che te ne uscissi con l'assurda idea di distruggere l'auto di mio padre!"

Yuya aveva solo da ringraziare che la madre della sua sedicente amica non lavorasse alla omicidi - sebbene la ragazza bisbigliasse sue speranze d'avventura nell'immondo crimine perché, a dire di Ray, quellp sarebbe stato il ramo più rigoglioso dove far crescere le sue capacità - perché se l'ottica del piano era indurre i due adulti ad un pretesto per conoscersi allora il giovane non dibutava che l'ardimentosa ragazza avrebbe addirittura violato tabù sanguinari pur di dirsi soddisfatta del lavoro svolto.

"Non faremo nulla che sia irreparabile, tranquillo!" Stava intanto dicendo la sua partner in crime, ed egli non sapeva davvero come andarlo a descrivere quel luccichio sinistro che abbagliava il suo sguardo screziato di azzurro.

"Posso almeno esprimere le mie obiezioni?"

"No, voglio che tu segua il mio ragionamento. Ascolta... conosci il Devil's Nest?"

"Dovrei?" Le iridi di Yuya traballavano tra inquietudini e curiosità, ma la mente aveva le sue buone ragioni per temere. E no, non era quella semplice esposizione di idee a renderlo inquieto...

"La mia mamma lavora alla sezione anticrimine. È stata lei a parlarmi di questo locale, e a dirmi che non è raccomandabile per via dei traffici illeciti che ci fanno intorno. E indovina dove si trova, questo locale?"

Yuya, che davvero vantava quella lacuna nella sua memoria - lacuna acuita dal fatto che mai aveva avuto interesse alcuno per simili posti - ebbe comunque l'impressione di conoscere la risposta che serviva in una simile circostanza. La si poteva chiamare domanda retorica?

"Vicino all'università dove insegna mio padre?"

"Esattamente cinquanta metri" esclamò lei raggiante, quasi il viso crucciato dal dissenso del suo compare non avesse alcunché da spartire con ciò che aspettava come reazione "Quindi sarà lei ad andare a indagare per scoprire la verità... beh, non subito, almeno. Prima dovranno collegare il disastro che faremo al locale, e poi..."

"È questo il punto!" La interruppe Yuya, con una voce troppo alta per i suoi standard solitamente placidi e sereni "Cosa accadrebbe se collegassero a noi quello che effettivamente noi faremo? Siamo studenti, Yuzu, non menti del crimine, ci beccheranno senza sforzo!"

Per sua fortuna, una simile evenienza fu sufficiente a placare l'entusiasmo di lei, sfiorita di quel sorriso mefistofelico inquietante anche chi la conosceva da troppi eoni per non appurarne la bontà di intenti che custodiva la sua presa di posizione; l'insolito torpore che invase la stanza - la piccola cucina di lei, quella dai mobiletti di legno chiaro, custodi dei segreti che i due confidavano li, luogo autoproclamatosi alcova di complotti - fu ciò che accompagnò l'incedere furtivo dei suoi pensieri, che adesso battevano altre strade per proseguire sulla loro decisione.

"E se mettessimo qualche sostanza illegale nella macchina di Zarc?"

Il diniego non si rese nemmeno necessario. Il carmino delle iridi di lui si incupiva della sua contrarietà, e Yuzu non poté nemmeno fingersi ignorante per apparire più convincente. Farlo sarebbe stato come denigrarsi.

"Ascolta, Yuzu, nessuno ci corre dietro. Questo piano non è un semplice sotterfugio, non ha nulla a che vedete con quelli che ci inventiamo di solito. Dobbiamo essere cauti, la fretta è cattiva consigliera"

"Mentre la calma è la virtù dei forti, giusto?" Sussurrò la ragazza, improvvisamente abbattuta nel suo vigore "Hai ragione, Yuya... credo di aver esagerato un po'"

"Un po'?" Chiese ironico l'amico.

"Un bel po'" aggiunse lei, con un sorriso mesto "Ma ci tengo davvero a... tutto questo. Io, Yuya... non vedo l'ora che tutto si realizzi. Ho immaginato così tante volte, questo progetto, da aver figurato almeno una decina di finali! È..."

"È per questo che sei cosi impaziente, lo so" chi meglio di Yuya, che più di tutti anelava il rifuggire dalla solitudine, poteva capirla? "Ma dobbiamo andare per gradi. Tu pensi già al loro matrimonio, mentre noi dobbiamo pensare al loro primo incontro!"

 

Il meditare dei loro piani si rese inutile, perché il destino aveva in mente altri piani. Piani che convergevano su spirali ignote, e le cui previsioni avrebbero di lì a poco lasciato tutti sbalorditi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuya, quest'albero mi sembra un po' sbiadito... che ne dici di ritinteggiarlo?"

Un palco non è che l'artificio del reale. Prefigurava al suo interno una serie di dinamiche esistenti proprio per circuire eventuali confusioni su ciò che è e ciò che non sarà mai, eppure agiva - nello stesso tempo - come motore composto da ingranaggi il cui unico scopo altro non era che cercare con ogni mezzo di rispecchiare il reale. La finzione che si maschera da sola.

Il mondo di Macbeth prediligeva castelli e foreste cupe, scenari spettacolari eppur difficilo da riportare in piccolo. Benché lo stesso odore delle tempere andasse a rivelare l'inganno insito nelle costruzioni in legno fatte dai ragazzi, allo stesso modo l'impegno imponeva sforzo per far si che all impossible si affiancasse quanto meno il bello e il piacere visivo, campo nel quale il grande Shingo Sawatari, protagonista della scena quanto del campp da calcio lasciato ai ricordi della splendida vittoria passata, regnava con la grazia di un despota magnanimo.

"Ho già da fare con le rifiniture del castello... non puoi chiedere a qualcun'altro?"

Il broncio seccato del ragazzo sarebbe stato già di per se comico per quell'arricciarsi delle labbra che sempre denotano un suo peggioramento dell'umore, ma vedere suddetta smorfia totalmente dipinta d'argento portò il biondo dallo sguardo zaffirino a dimenarsi per terra dalle risate.

"Non è divertente!" Sbuffò Yuya, spazientito "se lavorassi almeno un po', ti troveresti nelle mie stesse condizioni!"

"Io ho già da fare con la memorizzazione delle battute. Sono il protagonista, e sono quello che parla di più!"

"Tu sei sempre quello che parla di più" mugugnò un'infelice Yuzu, le mani umidicce a strizzare l'ennesima pezzuola da lavoro. Lucentezza era sinonimo di ordine e contrario di lavoro, e in tutto questo la poveretta aveva messo da parte la delicatezza con cui era solita trattare le proprie mani per aiutare un disperato Yuya nei preparativi di uno spettacolo che stentava a decollare. Era opinione comune che, se il loro club non aveva ancora chiuso baracche e burattini, il merito andava a fregiarsi sul petto di quei due calciatori il cui unico intento era quello di poter vivere le scuole dell'obbligo con un'intensità che non lasciasse angolo d'azione all'insofferenza dello studio - insofferenza che entrambi subivano nel seno di famiglie che tanto avevano da pretendere quanto grande era lo status intellettuale ad esso collegato - ma simile pregio scontrava dolorosamente con l'altra consapevole fatica che i due avrebbero dovuto compiere per rimediare all'assenza di manodopera causata dal generale disinteresse che il corpo studentesco dedicava al sudore delle loro fatiche... o meglio, allo stress che Yuya doveva subire per l'obbligo impostogli dall'amico nel lavorare per due.

Mentalmente ringraziò la madre terra, la propria madre biologica, Mendel e tutto ciò che era inerente alla genetica per avergli fatto di quello sguardo abbastanza accattivante da irretire tutti coloro ai quali chiedeva un favore. Se la metà della sua classe era immersa fino al midollo nel lavoro fisico che mai il giovane avrebbe potuto affrontare in maniera solitaria - e il cielo l'avrebbe visto in maniera molto ravvicinata, se davvero i mali del mondo lo avessero voluto solo e senza amici - era tutta una sua colpa del quale non avrebbe mai sentito il peso. Tutt'al più, percepiva solo la pressione di un debito che andava saldato.

"Se tuo padre non fosse il sindaco della città, ti avrei già rifatto i connotati" e che la minaccia venisse dalla più grande amica di Yuzu, quella Masumi Sera che - a detta di molti - il tempo che non passava a seguir sognante il suo amato professor Marco lo passava nella palestra che lui aveva fondato, fecero comprendere ai presenti quanto davvero quegli scatoloni pieni di accessori scenici superflui stretto tra le mani nervose avesse salvato il biondo da un'esperienza che lo avrebbe reso impresentabile ai prossimi spettacoli. Un deglutire che il diretto interessato lasciò echeggiare assieme a quei molti che, nonostante il discutibile atteggiamento, gli auguravanl punizione che pure non sconfinavano nel campo del corporale.

"Senza contare" riprese Yuzu, che di quegli sguardi spaventati ne aveva già piene le scatole - da amante delle soluzioni più semplici, perfino lei era incline ad una politica che giustificava le mani arrossate, se il fine lo rendeva necessario, quindi sì, spalleggiava Masumi e faceva ben poco per dimostrare il contrario - "che tutta questa baldanza della recitazione te la puoi benissimo risparmiare. Anche Yuya ha un ruolo da protagonista, eppure è sul campo a lavorare, non inventa sciocchezze da lavativi per tenersi le mani a prova d'estetista"

"Ah, già... ora che ci penso" il volto pallido di Hokuto - l'eterno innamorato la cui cotta per Masumi era nota a tutti tranne che all'oggetto del suo interesse - si contrasse nella curiosità che Yuya aveva temuto fino a quel momento e dal quale non riuscì più a scappare, una domanda che, seppur non formulata, era per lui tanto prevedibile quanto agognante di un silenzio tombale.

"Che ruolo hai, nella tragedia?"

"L... Lady Macbeth"

Perché il karma non dava senza riscuotere, perché i doni di cui tanto si era vantato, quando aveva ottenuto l'agognato aiuto da parte dei suoi amici, avevano un rovescio di medaglia che tanto inficiava sulla sua immagine da renderlo consapevole di quanto impossibile fosse trovarvi una soluzione. No, non era per rispetto della tradizione shakespeariana, se il teatro scolastico andava a comporsi solo e soltanto di uomini e no, nessuna delle donzelle alle quali aveva supplicato supporto - Yuzu in primis, per quella grazia che irradiava con naturalezza al fianco del suo magico violino - aveva accettato di venirgli incontro. D'altro canto, ad eccezione di loro due, gli unici membri che popolavano il loro gruppo erano soltanto l'eccentrico Dennis, che per ogni ruolo necessitante particolari abilità atletiche metteva a disposizione la sua invidiabile intelligenza cinestetica, il piccolo Sora, i cui ruoli di fanciullo lo avevano già da tempo reso celebre nella varia popolazione femminile affamata di elementi dolci e carini - e solo iddio avrebbe saputo dire se altri soggetti potessero incarnare simili aggettivi più dello stesso Sora - e il borioso Edo Phoenix, il cui compito verteva sulla semplice dimestichezza delle parole e sulle più idonee da scegliere nel copione da eseguire. Nulla di cui stupirsi, dunque, se tra simili soggetti fosse stato scelto proprio lui per quel ruolo femminile di così elevato spessore. Sebbene agile come l'amico dai rossi ricci, in lui vi era un candore esile che vagava su confini di cristallina delicatezza, un vago sentore femmineo che il giovane non possedeva caratterialmente ma che difficilmente riusciva a districarlo dal proprio aspetto, quasi androgino. Aveva raccolto dunque con disillusa rassegnazione quel colpito gravoso e a tratti umiliante, e la sua accettazione, seppur espressa a parole, il ragazzo sapeva darsi per scontata per quell'indecifrabile luce che aveva scorto negli occhi dei suoi sedicenti amici. Un pensiero unanime che si trovò a scorgere nei loro occhi: 'sei perfetto per questo ruolo'.

"Non vedo l'ora di far provare al mio darling l'abito che gli sto confezionando!" Fu il commento radioso della giovane Mieru, colei che, seppur estranea al loro mondo artistico, era anche colei che più si prodigava negli aiuti che elargiva. E infatti era risaputo che, se la mela di cristallo - la sapienza messa a disposizione della veggenza, era solita dire - riposava placida della borsetta giallo arancio che era solita portare a tracolla, non era raro trovarla indaffarata in qualche lavoro di ricamo del quale andava sempre e particolarmente fiera. In quel preciso momento, seduta sulla cima di scatole legnose apparentemente vuote, era intenta ai ricami di una gonna sulla quale Yuya non potè e non volle soffermarsi, il rossore sul viso a contrastare il brivido di alacre piacere che animava gli occhi smeraldini di lei.

E la sua sfortuna non fu paga delle sue pene; ne promosse di nuove e alla nuova tragedia diede un volto e un nome.

"Ma quanto è carina la nostra principessa"

Non occorreva intravedere l'ironia celata dietro parole apparentemente zuccherine per comprendere l'enorme quantitativo di derisione insito nelle parole di Gen Ankokuji, il corpo massiccio a premere sulla mole di scatole ora instabili sul quale ora lavorava Mieru. Era nota fin oltremare l'antipatia vicendevole che scorreva da ambo le parti, ma se evidente era la natura del loro sentimenti, un mistero restava la sua origine. Era però un parere unanime quello che circondava sul principio del male, etichettando Gen come colpevole primario con l'aggravante per futili motivi. Forse era solo istinto aggressivo che stimolava la stupidità in vista di una facile preda, forse semplicemente l'odio per un ragazzo dalle fattezze non prepotentemente virili come le sue - alcuni sospettavo perfino una acuta invidia nei confronti di quel ruolo da titolare che il rosso aveva ottenuto senza gravosi sforzi -; quale che fosse davvero questa benedetta motivazione, era comunque da lui che scaturivano le scintille che scoppiavano in incendi. Yuya, d'altro canto, appariva ingenuo, ma stupido non era; se alle prime provocazioni aveva risposto col silenzio, ai successivi attacchi dimostrò un arsenale di battute al vetriolo che, usate con destrezza, seppero zittire - ma solo per quella volta, e solo perche Ankokuji ne era rimasto spiazzato - il nemico e i suoi compagni... i quali compresero che non vi era alcuna regola ferrea riguardo i sorrisi che dovevano rimanere come tali. Resosi così centro di una guerra da lui non indotta né voluta, aveva tuttavia accettato ogni sfida con una grinta che deformava i tratti efebici del suo viso, dichiarando una grinta ormai data per certa e una volontà impossibile da spegnere.

"Ankokuji, stai disturbando Mieru,  e anche tutti noi!" Fu il primo intervenire di Shingo, che in quanto migliore amico sentiva l'obbligo, dichiarato ma non per iscritto, di condividere gli stessi veleni e gli stessi nemici. Della povera Mieru, incastrata come un vaso di terracotta tra simili in ferro, non provò il benché minimo senso di compatimento.

"Solo perché tu non hai alcun ché da fare non vuol dire che puoi permetterti di dar fastidio a chi ha delle scadenze"

Avvicinatosi con passo cadenzato, le mani di Yuya arrivarono a cingere la vita sottile dell'amica in bilico, contratta nello sforzo di non generare alcun movimento possibilmente franoso. Era intento del giovane - al contrario di Shingo - tirar fuori prima lei, e di seguito gettarsi in una mischia sì pericolosa ma comunque immune per chiunque non ne fosse al centro. Era una sfida personale, quella di Yuya, una lotta atta a dimostrare la sua indipendenza e il suo predominio sulle avversità. Era un qualcosa che chiedeva a se stesso, a quella parte di lui che ancora provava a convincersi dell'inesistenza della solitudine,  a quella parte cedevole alle lusinghe del nascondersi, del ritirarsi in anti bui, del procrastinare fino all'intervento di un padre dimentico dei suoi doveri. Era la determinazione dell'uomo solo, di chi vuol forgiarsi da solo e, dunque  ambisce a chiamarsi autonomo anche verso coloro che ancora non ne sono coscienti.

Yuya avrebbe dimostrato ad Ankokuji, a Shingo ma soprattutto a Zarc che, se la vita proponeva una sfida, Yuya Sakaki era pronto ad accettarla.


End file.
